Prophecy
A prophecy is a prediction of the future, made often under divine inspiration, which is transmitted either orally or in writing. Prophecies can often be misleading or ambiguous so they can be interpreted in many ways. They tend to become true no matter what people do to stop them; sometimes the very act of trying to prevent a prophecy from coming true will in fact enable the very conditions needed to fulfill the prophecy in question, which makes the prophecy a self-fulfilling one. The outcome of a prophecy may change, though, so some seemingly hopeless situations can in fact turn hopeful or vice versa based on what the true intent behind the prophecy's words is. A prophecy can also come true not only once but several times if the conditions are met. Known Prophecies Befana's Prophecies Befana's Prophecies refer to the prophecies which the witch Befana has read from her tarot cards to those who have come to visit her in the Survivor's Woods in the Third Age. One of the people who met her was Razravkar Dominus who received a reading of seven cards which would foreshadow things yet to come in Malperdy and the involvement of Fox among other things. First Reading CARD: A young man about to step off a cliff, staring at the stars with a dog at his heels. "The Fool. That would be you, necromancer. You are toying with forces best left alone, forces you do not understand fully. Conspiracies of which you know naught, entities you understand less." CARD: A girl taming a lion, upside down. "Strength reversed...it seems your vaunted self-control is not as much as you thought. The lion leads you. Your anger. Your feelings of powerlessness. The Totenkopfs." CARD: A man choosing between two women. "The lovers. A choice stands before you, but..." CARD: A tower struck by lighting, two figures falling off. "..it doesn't matter. A disaster will occur, and you cannot stop it. Beware the man in gold." CARD: A cowled man, having broken into a strongbox and drawing forth a snake. "The thief. Undone by his own cleverness." CARD: A soulless blackness behind a barred gate, the gate opened inwards. Gleaming, monstrous eyes lurked in the darkness. "Secrets, my dear young man, will come out where they are unwanted. Of course, the literal interpretation is true as well. And finally..." CARD: A skeleton knight riding on a pale horse "Death. You will change, necromancer. You will adapt, as you always have. Or die." Second Reading CARD: A woman with delicate wings pouring water between two vases; one vase was coloured blue and silver, and the other was a mix of red and gold. "The Winged Woman and the Twin Vases, one of the Western Sea and Southern Elfsilver, and the other of the Northern Blood and Eastern Gold. The merging of opposites. Four become two become one, casting the third out of the equation entirely. Two wanderers. One covered in Darkness, other bathing in Light...and the third, the outcast, in the middle bringing balance to both. Hero of Nature...or Champion of the Despoiled?" CARD: A man hanging upside-down on one leg with the other crossing it, and his arms were bound behind him. "The Hanged Man. Death and rebirth, the bindings that liberate. Traps without and within...power in paradox. It is as has been written. Death leads to deception. Deception leads to misery. Misery leads to power. And then heavens shall divide, bringing with them the end and the beginning. But will it be the beginning of salvation or...damnation?" Kaisa's Prophecies Kaisa's Prophecies refer to the dream visions which Kaisa Blackwell has received while asleep. Their origin is presently unknown. First Dream We all end up in this town by the ocean. I don't know where it's supposed to be, I just know it's full of sick people. They look like they have the Blood Fever, but they're not elves...And the last coupla nights, one of the sick people comes to me and whispers in my ear. Something about "angels chained by a beast locked in slumber." Then I wake up. Second Dream Beware the hidden bearer When the crimson dawn draws nigh And the heavy laurel's wearer When fear and doubt run high. Third Dream The lights of day Their bound souls four Will open the way And seal it once more. Kaos's Prophecy Kaos Prophecy refer to the words uttered by Kaos in the Temple of Hephaestus. That which is lost can still be found That which is chained will be unbound Heroes are born in blood and fame The strangling vine shall know your name The world is scarred in black and white The truth is found by might and right The man in dusk with will of stone The dawn struck girl with scars her own The seed which burns and stalks and shouts The snake who ruins and rasps and routs. Korath's Prophecies Korath's Prophecies refer to the utterances of members of the House of Korath regarding the secret origins of the Blood Fever as well as the ones connected to it. Izael Korath learned of this when he activated the slumbering memory image spells within the four Korath tomes which brought forth the spells cast by Egendaul Korath, Firion Korath, Maiyr Korath and Korellon Korath. The text "When Lord Zarnagon transformed me into the Beastmaster, I learned he had been using this plague as a magic source, not fully understanding it but using it nevertheless. I couldn't have mutated my beast army without the plague, but I feared its relentless power. Know this: the fever itself is very old, connected to our clergy and an earlier incarnation of the Grand Alliance." "There is not one source but three: two children born from one parent, forming a whole. Three sources there are: one cold parent, two warm children. It's the unholy trinity of corruption: hatred, betrayal, ambition! One cold one has given birth to two warm ones: male and female, not bound by blood but still connected by the first unfeeling one which impregnated them with itself. One warm one walks even when it is trapped, the other warm one and the cold one are forever bound to the root of Thylus. Know this: seek, and you shall not find." "The corruption is immobile even when it moves, but the fourth, hidden one, moves the most and is the ultimate corrupter...not of bodies but of minds. The corrupter from the Forest Home feeds from treachery, yet lives in broad daylight. One face in shadow, other face in light, no one else knowing any better. Know this: the corrupter is insignificant, yet the corrupter is also significant." "The darkest hour has yet to come. The corrupter corrupts and defiles everything it touches still. Many have felt its touch and many more minds will shatter when the time of revelation comes. But before the time of judgement, Deathwatchers shall rise. The corrupter is like corruption: once again three there are, one cold one, two warm ones, only one of whom is fully alive but still the deadest inside. The first cloak looks real but is only a mirage in darkness. The second cloak has once taught but now serves as equal with the student and its anger burns like the sun. The third cloak, once a student but now the true Master, is the most visible one, disguised in the safe colours of ancient home." "Once the Root of Thylus trembles, beware the Wailing City! A challenger shall step forth, a lighter shadow from the darker shadow's past! A former shadow observes the two clashing shadows and waits; it shall serve only the victor! Embrace the true, sacred darkness, or fall into oblivion! The fate of Chaos's firstborn hangs in the balance! But will they choose the pure path, or stray from it even further?" "Possess all three pieces of corruption as well as the Twin Blades of Gods and the Holy Branch first, you must. Destroy the source, and darkness comes. Don't destroy the source, and light comes...but do not take light lightly. Know this: stand against both light and darkness, you must!" Leon's Prophecies The prophecies of Leon Alcibiates were written in his days as an Andain during the Second Age. Leon had gradually gained more power and wrote prophecies in a tome while living in a hidden corner of Lea Monde. At the time of writing he couldn't figure out the origin of the prophecies nor could he decipher them. However, as time moved on, he began to actively either prevent these destructive prophecies from happening or at least changing them for a desired outcome. Unfortunately Leon's very actions helped trigger said events, which made the prophecies self-fulfilling ones. Because of their vague nature, some of the prophecies were also fulfilled a second time over a thousand years later. Prophecy of the False Councillor When the False Councillor walks again upon the land The Dark Lord shall reach with shadowy hand And his grip shall clutch the nations once more Bringing down the flames of war Strong and brave, seven souls shall rise To raise challenge 'gainst the Dark Lord's eyes. Prophecy of the Four Lords of the Poles When the Four Lords of the Poles meet The choice will be made Will darkness be crushed in utter defeat Or will hope begin to fade? Prophecy of the Red One When the crystal's twin is drawn again And the child of Chaos is torn asunder The Red One's hand will stir, and the land impure Will make its ambition known like thunder And ye would emerge from the shadows whole The blood of the Faerfolc must march with ye For the blood that once would fill this role This day now no longer be Necromancer's Prophecies The Necromancer's Prophecies refer to the prophecies written in the First Age by the Old Masters of Necromancy which are found in two books that became known as the Twins. The person who was reportedly the first person to decipher some of the meanings behind the cryptic words was the necromancer Deidra Finian. However there were also other markings on the pages which had not been left by her, so it appears someone else may have studied the tomes before she got her hands on them. Prophecy of Duality When the fallen son of the Sky Home rises again, A new daughter of the Sky Home accompanies him. When the old shadow gains a form and a purpose, A new shadow emerges from the light to watch over the dead. When the blood of the cursed family is spilled, Chaos stands triumphant at the Crossroads. Behold! This heralds the end of the Crimson Dawn! Behold! This heralds the beginning of the Day of the Damned! Prophecy of Harbingers A snarky thief whose cunning is used against him when he least expects it, A curious traveller who is compassionate but causes misery to those she loves, A stern captain whose loyalty leads to the greatest betrayal, A kind cleric who is undecisive but must choose between two evils, A scheming necromancer whose determination advances the dead's cause, A ruthless guard whose lust for revenge brings about a trail of endless tears, A scaled herald who is strong but becomes weak at the worst moment, And a tainted paladin who has fathered the harbinger of our doom! They shall all fall under the Shadow and stand in the Crossroads and see what I see: Four is death, three is deception, two is misery, and one shall rule over them all! Who will they save? Who will they sacrifice? Osmond's Prophecy Osmond's Prophecy refers to a prophecy discovered by Osmond Cordae Locke in 1017 AE. When the Fruit of Earth and Tree passes into Darkness's Doorstep to meet the Seven Spawn of Hell When the Redeemed stand beside He Who Shines to summon the Spirit of the Mother and the Last Memories of Order The Red Lion will make peace Seven Darknesses will betray their comrades A City of Mages stands content Darkness breathes free of Death. Tronin's Prophecy Tronin's Prophecy is one of the famous prophetic, vision-filled utterances of Tronin, the first Sarquil. Should a man ever sit on the throne of Vanna, A great calamity shall fall upon our homeland and my children, And the end of the old world approaches. These will be the signs of the beginning of the end. When still waters flood the crimson land, When the emissary of the Four Winds descends like lightning from the rumbling heavens on the forgotten, When night is filled with the cries of cursed children waiting for the rising shadow, When victory is turned into defeat, And when dark hearts beat under the ancient oaks to witness despair's wake, The world shall be cleansed in fire. Al-Kathab, the Liar, shall rise from the ashes and meet with Al-Masih ad-Dajjal, the False Prophet, And together they shall face the Mahdi, the Guided One, Who in turn receives guidance from Masih, the True Prophet. Sun and Moon shall clash during their union, bringing forth the Four Lords of the Poles And ushering in Yawm ad-Din, the Day of Final Judgement, Which shall prove who is worthy to inherit the new earth And who falls into oblivion. Yurius's Prophecy Yurius's Prophecy refers to a prophecy uttered by Yurius during his sealing in the First Banishment. You may think yourselves the victors, But this battle is far from done. Even now, I've set events in motion Which will seal the doom of the earth. After Sydney's death, I located a homeless child whom he'd fathered. I put my mark upon the boy. For as long as it takes, Sydney will be born and reborn into that line, The line of direct succession, and when I walk this earth again, So shall he. Zeranafska's Prophecies Zeranafska's Prophecies were visions of past, present and future which the voices of the deceased told Zeranafska after the Cataclysm. Sometimes she spoke these prophecies out loud, acting as a conduit through which the voices of the Syndicate could communicate with the outside world. Prophecy of Symbols A three-headed lion With one head bare of flesh Is stalking the phoenix. A raven sits on a horse's back Galloping through the snow. The lion resides in itself Unaware of the dark star Which burns northward. Prophecy of Gloom The gods, in their wrath, Struck the boundary Between the planes, Shaking the west And opened the gate. Cursed descendant, Your body stirs more! Your body yearns for freedom! Quiet the sounds of redemption! The north wind howls In the depth of night, Shouts dark days ahead. Child, o' child, The south waters shall swell, A tower will shake three times This temple of doom will sink Into the east, we see, we see. Hear our pain, cursed child! Prophecy of Awakening Do you see? The Watcher Has been freed. Zeranafska Comes through dreams Into the harsh reality You create. Magestar Master, Our message is not for you The winds blow through The trees and carry whispers. Sound only diminishes, but never ends. The tiny, heartfelt reverbations Still exist even now from time's Own start. We hear it call. Bear this in your mind and listen: Once, a maiden, sullied With grief, bore a child. Twice, a maiden, brimmed With anger, destroyed four cities. Thrice, a maiden, filled With fear, became a goddess. We bore this one from our own Womb and kept her hidden And now she stirs and wakes. With our release, Khrima ends. A raven flies once more across The dead horse land. The lion With three heads has found its cub, And exacts revenge. The dark star Is growing hungrier. But the winner Is the phoenix, who dies and rises Time and again, to burn the land anew. Last, the gods, when the Pantheon is threatened, Will abandon you! Take the bitch. Take the whore. She's useless to us now. Finally. Free. Prophecy of Truths The prophet bears the voice of time! Hundreds of years ago, a blood cough Spread through the ancestors. The keepers hid away the truth Of the Progenitor. Someone knows. Seekers, you will find me. Truth comes from many sources, Trusted and not, but seek the secret Of the tower, the secret burden they keep. The voice of time echoes, and if you listen, You might hear it. The earth shall shake once more And the lands will sink into the widening Gyre. Behold, the sea is home to the Watcher once more! Zarnagon's Prophecy Zarnagon's Prophecy refers to a prophecy relating to the House of Zarnagon. Little is known about it except that it was discovered by Kareth d'Zarnagon in Vulpengaard Keep during his apprenticeship under the tutelage of Distreyd Thanadar XI. There is a fifth verse about a sister although its exact contents are not known by many. The clan of dawn must be reunited. The father born of darkness but drawn to light Has lost his flame And uses the embers to guide a magic beacon... The clan of dawn become whole again. The mother born of light but knowing shadow Jaded and abused Amidst a tomb of thieves and rebels... The clan of dawn must come together. The elder son, turned to shadow, Joined with greater beings Slumbers within the grey-bannered fortress... The clan of dawn must begin anew. The younger son begins to turn Lied to and used beneath his father's watch Anger, pain, and lust dominating... Zenobia's Prophecy Zenobia's Prophecy refers to a prophecy which Totenkopfs were aware of and which Zenobia recited in her mind prior to the Second Battle of Remonton. When the sun and the moon collide, Chaos shall no longer hide. Despair follows in terror's wake, And the sleeping ones shall finally be awake. See also *Befana *Deidra Finian *Four Lords of the Poles *Leon Alcibiates *Oracle *Osmond Cordae Locke *Razravkar Dominus *Twins *Zeranafska Category:Content Category:First Age Category:Prophecies Category:Second Age Category:Third Age